disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Soos and the Real Girl
'Soos and the Real Girl '—(Soos i Prawdziwa Dziewczyna) To piąty odcinek drugiego sezonu "Wodogrzmotów Małych". Jego premiera w USA została zapowiedziana na 22 września 2014 r. W Polsce premiera odbyła się 8 lutego 2015. Ogólnie Soos potrzebuje towarzyszki na przyjęcie zaręczynowe kuzyna Reggie'go. Szuka więc randkowej gry symulacyjnej by nauczyć się rozmawiać z dziewczynami. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się w Chacie, gdzie Mabel wesoło skacze wokoło. Chce wyjść na zewnątrz, zagapia się i ląduje wprost na drzwi, a jej aparat ortodontyczny zaczepia się o kraty w drzwiach. Na pomoc przychodzi jej Soos. Pracownik po uwolnieniu dziewczynki kończy pracę. mały|lewo Wszyscy zastanawiają się, co Soos może robić w nocy. Okazało się, że gra w gry na konsoli. Do jego babci przyszło zaproszenie na ślub do jego kuzyna Reggie'go. Soos zdziwił się, że jego kuzyn tak szybko się zaręczył. Babcia powiedziała mu, że jest już mężczyzną i także on powinien zacząć spotykać się z dziewczynami. Poprosiła go także, żeby znalazł towarzyszkę na ślub. Soos pomyślał, że poderwanie dziewczyny to bułka z masłem przy tym, co robi na co dzień. Jednak powoli uświadomił sobie, że w ogóle nie potrafi flirtować. małyNazajutrz w Chacie Stan pokazał chłopcu swój nowy egzemplarz w muzeum - dziadka ze "złota", który podnosi kapelusz, gdy wrzuca się do jego ust pięć centów. Jednak przedmiot jest tak bardzo niedopracowany, że psuje się i powoduje, że dziecko zaczyna płakać. Wendy powiedziała staruszkowi, by przestał budować te niedorzeczne eksponaty, gdy w lesie jest tyle śmiercionośnych stworzeń. Stan znowu skłamał mówiąc, że to wszystko jest bujdą. mały|lewoTymczasem, podczas wieszania koszulek, Soos zauważył kobietę. Chciał ją poderwać, ale najpierw ukrył się w środku obrotowego wieszaka i obmyślił plan działania. Powiedział jej, że ma dobrą twarz, a ta uciekła z krzykiem. Zawiedziony Soos schował się z powrotem w swojej kryjówce. Powiedział bliźniakom, że nie był nigdy na żadnej randce, a wtedy Mabel ucieszyła się, że wreszcie dostała szansę od losu. Stan doradził mu, by być bogatym lub kłamać, że jest się bogatym. Wendy powiedziała mu, by nie kłamał, bo jest uroczym mężczyzną. Stan drwiąco zapytał się jej, czy poszłaby z Soosem na randkę, na co ona nie odpowiedziała, tylko schowała się za magazynem, którego czytała. małyMabel i Dipper postanowili mu pomóc i zabrali go do centrum handlowego. Dziewczynka pocieszyła go, że jak mu nie wyjdzie, to i tak nie może być gorszy od Dippera. Zaczęło się szaleństwo flirtowania. Niestety, żadna z prób nie wyszła mu na dobre. Soos zaczął nawet flirtować z chłopakiem emo, bo nie był pewny jakiej płci jest. Tymczasem Stan wywalił do śmietnika zepsutego dziadka ze złota. Gdy to zrobił, zobaczył dziki tłum dzieci pędzących na koncert. Stan także się tam wśliznął i określił wszystko jako koszmar. Po koncercie wszyscy zapłacili wokalistom górę pieniędzy, więc Pines wpadł na pomysł, by zatrudnić zespół, by zgarniać miliony w Chacie. mały|lewoDipper i Mabel pocieszali Soosa, gdy nagle pojawił się kuzyn Reggie ze swoją narzeczoną. Soos zawstydził się i pomyślał, że nie może go tak zobaczyć. Ukrył się więc w sklepie z grami. W pudle zauważył grę "Akademia Romansu", która ma poprawić umiejętności flirtowania każdemu. Sprzedawczyni odradziła kupna tej gry, bo zwrócili ją już wiele razy. Soos jednak nie zraził się tym i już w nocy odpalił ją. Na początku nie był przekonany, ale wkrótce polubił tę grę. Okazało się, że komputer jest nie podłączony, a gra działa. Nie było to zbyt bezpieczne... małyNazajutrz Mabel i Dipper byli gotowi na kolejną porcję flirtowania, ale wtedy Stan powiedział im, że Soos opuścił pracę. Bliźniaki zdziwiły się, bo przedtem nigdy coś takiego się nie stało. Zastali złotą rączkę w swoim pokoju grającego w "Akademię Romansu 7". Był zachwycony flirtowaniem z dziewczyną i odmówił wyjścia na zewnątrz. Siłą wyciągnęli go stamtąd. Dziewczyna w grze powiedziała, że nigdzie się nie wybiera, po czym wyleciała z gry i podążała za Soosem liniami energetycznymi. W centrum handlowym Soos po prostu bał się dziewczyn. Potrącił jedną kobietę i próbował "cofnąć" to, co zrobił, jak w grze. Zrozpaczony załamał się przed sklepem z telewizorami w witrynach.mały|lewo Wtedy na jednym z telewizorów pojawiła się Giffany, jego dziewczyna z gry. Powiedziała mu, że nie jest zwykłą grą i ten, kto próbuję ją usunąć sam zginie. W kąciku dla dzieci razem z jego dziewczyną jeździł w ciuchci-automacie, gdy ten się wyłączył. Soos był zawiedziony, gdy nagle podeszła do niego Melody. Rozmawiali o normalnych rzeczach i na końcu umówili się na spotkanie. Gdy dziewczyna odeszła, bliźniaki pogratulowały Soosowi mówiąc, że wreszcie umówił się na randkę. Soosowi nie spodobało się słowo "randka", bo kochał Giffany. Wtedy zadał sobie ważne pytanie: Czy gra pójdzie z nim jako towarzysz na ślub? mały|lewoW nocy chciał pogadać z Giffany o zerwaniu, bo randka z Melody wydała mu się ważniejsza od gry. Dziewczyna wpadła w szał i wtedy Soos wyłączył grę oraz postanowił, że czym prędzej zwróci ją do sklepu po randce. Tymczasem Stan przygotował swój złodziejski sprzęt i chciał się włamać do sklepu, gdzie wcześniej zespół grał koncert. Przyłapała go na tym Wendy. Mabel i Dipper rozgrzewali Soosa przed randką. małyW końcu chłopak był gotowy, by zacząć spotkanie. Cała randka przebiegała świetnie do momentu, gdy w ekranie gry zobaczył zrozpaczoną Giffany z napisem "Zapauzowałeś mnie?". Soos przeraził się i wypluł z wrażenia wodę. Melody zaczęła się o niego martwić. Na kolejnych ekranach pojawiły się napisy "Zostawiłeś mnie dla niej?". Soos zszokowany uciekł do Dippera i Mabel podglądających ich. Wtem znowu na ekranie pojawiła się Giffany i namierzyła Soosa jako cel. Określiła bliźniaków jako małych wrogów. Soos przyszedł z powrotem do Melody, proponując jej, by poszli do lasu. Dziewczyna nie zgodziła się, bo zaraz miał się zaczął koncert. Roboty, które grały właśnie ten koncert przejęła Giffany. Zaczęła atakować bliźniaków, Melody i Soosa. mały|lewoTymczasem Stan był już bliski ukradnięcia robota-wokalisty, gdy nagle on też ożył i zaczął go bić. Z pomocą przyszedł Dziadek Ze Złota, który wgryzł się w rękę robota. Wszyscy byli otoczeni przez roboty. Giffany zapędziła Soosa w ślepą uliczkę i wmawiała mu, że wszystkie prawdziwe dziewczyny są fałszywe i tylko oceniają chłopaków. Soos przez chwilę stwierdził, że gra ma rację, ale przypomniał sobie Melody i wrzucił płytę z grą do ognia. Giffany zniknęła. Soos po całym zdarzeniu poprosił Melody, by poszła z nim na ślub do kuzyna. Ta zgodziła się, ale powiedziała, że za parę tygodni wraca do Portland, gdzie naprawdę mieszka, ale powiedziała że mogą się spotykać na wideo-czacie. W basenie z piłeczkami babcia Soos'a. Powiedziała rodzeństwu, że życie swojego wnuka to jej Tele-Nowela. Na napisach końcowych Stan i Dziadek Ze Złota odwiedzają Las Vegas. Powiązanie z serią * Jest to drugi odcinek, gdzie występuje dom Soosa i jego babci. * Po raz drugi pojawia się Rumble Grzmocisław. Ciekawostki * Agent Powers i Agent Trigger są widoczni gdy główni bohaterowie wchodzą do supermarketu. Przechodzą w lewym górnym rogu. * Pod koniec odcinka wyświetla się kartka z dziennika z narysowanym Misiem Mabel, który wstępuje w dziennik Dippera po zjawiskach niewyjaśnionych. * Niektórzy myślą, że zbuntowane elektroniczne zwierzaki-piosenkarze to nawiązanie do popularnego cyklu gier-horrorów "Five nights at Freddy's", ale tak naprawdę, ten odcinek był planowany przed tą grą, a zwierzęta-roboty to nawiązanie do restauracji "Chuck E. Cheese" która zainspirowała także "Five night's at Freddy's".